leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Life steal
Life Steal is an offensive stat that converts a percentage of the damage dealt by a champion's physical attack to health. Life steal is calculated from the actual damage done to an enemy, after armor reduction. Most champions begin with 0% base life steal. It can be increased with items and some champion abilities. There are no masteries or runes that increase life steal. Increasing Life Steal Items The following items provide bonus Life steal: * : +15% Life Steal. +35 Damage, UNIQUE Active: Deals 150 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (400 range). 60 second cooldown. 1825 Gold. * : +3% Life Steal. +100 Health, +10 Damage. 475 Gold. * : +17% Life Steal. UNIQUE Aura: Nearby allied Champions gain 10 Health Regen per 5 sec. 800 Gold. * : +18% Life Steal. +15% Critical Strike Chance, UNIQUE Passive: On hit, you cause 4 damage per second for 8 seconds. UNIQUE Active: Attacks inflict enemy champions with Grievious Wounds, causing 50% reduced healing and regeneration for 7 seconds, Lasts 10 seconds. 20 second cooldown. 1350 Gold. * : +20% Life Steal. +60 Attack Damage, +75 Ability Power, +25% Spell Vamp, UNIQUE Active: Deals 300 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (700 range). 60 second cooldown. 3625 Gold. * : +20% Attack Speed, UNIQUE Aura: Gives nearby allied Champions 20% Life Steal, 20% Attack Speed, and 30 Health per 5 seconds regenerated. Reduces the Armor of nearby enemy champions by 20. 2550 Gold. * : +15% Life Steal. +60 Attack Damage, Passive: Gain an additional 1 Physical Damage and 0.25% Life Steal per kill. Maximum of +40 Damage and 10% Lifesteal. Bonuses are lost upon death. 3000 Gold. * : +12% Life Steal. 450 Gold. * : +18% Lifesteal. +23 Damage, +30 Armor, UNIQUE Passive: 20% chance on attack to deal 500 magic damage to a minion. UNIQUE Active: Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight and lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown. 1600 Gold. Hero Abilities * gives him 10/15/20% life steal. * increases his damage based on his health and gives him 9/12/15/18/21% life steal and spell vamp for 6 seconds. * increases his attack speed and gives him 50/75/100% life steal as well as healing nearby allies for half of that amount for 20 seconds. * supresses an enemy champion for 1.7 seconds while dealing 5 strikes for 33% of his attack damage plus some extra damage and giving him 30% life steal for the duration. * grants 5/10/15/20/25% lifesteal. Notes * Life steal does not work on towers. * Life steal works on minions and monsters. * Life steal is granted as a percentage of damage done after armor/shields/etc. It does not add extra damage. * All abilities that proc on-hit effects will work with life steal. ** This does include abilities like and . * Life steal does not work for abilities that don't proc on-hit effects or proc items like . * Life steal stacks additively. For example, two yields (3+3) 6% life steal. * Since V1.0.0.120, healing reduction effects like , , reduce the health restored by life steal and spell vamp. Category:Champion statistics